


The Barbeque

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: The Pointdexters [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Sequel to the Gala. The Pointdexters go to another work event and give our favorite couple a push they need.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Pointdexters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Barbeque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKeyboardNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardNinja/gifts).



The Barbeque

The Next Work event that the Pointdexters attended was 4 months after the Gala. This time an outdoor BBQ joint and only a few employees RSVPed this time. So it was a lot less intimidating. 

Jay and Dave talked to Agent Gibbs for a while until they saw Ellie Bishop arrive, she was wearing a long maxi dress with a navy base, and big watercolor flowers splashed along the skirt. Ellie matched with a summer hat and a long gold necklace. 

Jay waved at Ellie, and She smiled brightly. She walked over to Dave and Jay and kissed both their cheeks. She had been invited over a few times since the Gala. The Pointdexters took a shine to the young agent, and ever since Ziva came back, Dave sensed that she needed a friend. Jay agreed with his husband and extended an invitation to dinner. Ellie fit with them like a little sister they wanted. 

“Jay, Dave.how, are you?” Ellie asked as she sat down with the couple. 

“We are good, Queenie.” Jay used the nickname he came up for Ellie. Queenie because Ellie told them about the tater tot fiasco, and since then, Jay and David decided that she was a queen and would be addressed as such.

“ And you?” Dave asked as they looked over their menus. “ Your shoulder?” regarding the injury from being almost run over from a car. 

Ellie glanced away and whispered, “It twinges from now and again.” 

Dave glanced at his spouse, “ And Torres? Since the Gala has, he said anything?” Dave asked quietly.

“We work together every day. But we don’t talk. It’s like the fire and gravity that we had just stopped. I won’t put myself out there. Nick doesn’t talk to me. And I am miserable.” Tears filled Ellie’s eyes and slipped out.

Jay frowned at his friend. It was rare to see Ellie this upset.

Their food was brought, and at that moment, the Great Nick Torres(Or Not so Great) entered the room as boisterously as ever. Ellie glanced away and pulled her hat down. 

Nick went over to Gibb’s table and glanced at Ellie. He did the classic nod as if to say, “What up.” 

Ellie glanced at Nick and glanced away. Avoiding his gaze.  
“Jay, and Dave, I think I will go sit by the waves. I see you on Wednesday” Ellie said as walked out of the restaurant and headed to a place to watch the waves

Jay and Dave watched her leave, and both them felt their hearts breaking for the young woman they loved like a sister. Jay and Dave enjoyed mingling with co-workers, and the food was delicious. That was until Nick Torres made his way over to their table.

“Yo, Dave, here is the Scotch I promised,” Nick said, passing an expensive bottle across the table. 

“Nick, such a pleasure!!” Jay commented, and Dave glared at him. Obviously not agreeing to befriend the traitor. However, Jay’s philosophy is always to kill them with kindness.

“Hey, Jay? How are the Pointdexters this warm evening” Nick commented, laying on the charm? “The sunset is beautiful.”

“Agent Torres, are you all recovered from your car accident?” Jay asked. 

“It’s Nick, please. Um yeah, I am back at work, and everything is good,” Nick said. 

“What about Ellie, how are things with Ellie?” Dave interjects 

Nick looks nervous, however confidently answers, “Things are fine. Everything is good as usual.”

“Did she tell you how she was thinking about murdering a man” Dave remarks with venom lacing his tone. Jay could have kill it with kindness, Dave liked the direct approach. And a direct approach was stabbing Nick in the heart.

“What??” Nick paled and look at Dave. “Where did you hear that? In one of the reports.”

“No, the night that of your accident. Ellie came to our house, ranting and raving about the Russian person was going to get off. She was going to kill him in cold blood.” Dave said, Now Jay was glaring at his mate. “She stayed with us that evening. Jay wouldn’t let her leave. We’ve never seen her so upset.” 

Nick Torres had heard snippets of what went on while he was in the hospital and the concern that McGee didn’t know where Ellie had gone. Nick Knew he loved Ellie since he first met her, however, the habit of deflecting had become a trend.

“You know at the Gala, you hurt her when you said that she wasn’t your type. So many have rejected her, and you, she said it was the hardest. Even more than Jake.” Jay commented. 

Nick felt as if a knife was thrust into his heart. 

“Do you know where she went?” Nick asked, suddenly knowing that he needed to find Ellie and talk to her. 

Jay and Dave shared a look almost trying to decide if they should tell him. They were very protective of Ellie. 

Nick begged, “Please. I just want to make it right. I can’t lose her.” 

Jay sighed and responded, “She went down by the waves. Said she needed to clear her head.” 

Nick sprang up and jogged down to the beach.

Dave again glared at Jay, and Jay acknowledged, “Aren’t you the one who always says that they need a push?”

Ellie lost count how long she sat by the waves. 

The soothing deafening sound helped ease her broken heart. She would not ever be good enough for someone. Even though it has been 4 years, Jake still had a hold over her. 

A few tears slipped out of her eyes. 

It only took Nick a few minutes to find Ellie, the beach wasn’t crowded. He approached, slowly admiring the way the sun glinted off her hair. Every time Nick saw her, she took his breath away. 

“Ellie?” Nick called. Ellie heard him and had a deer in the headlights look. He walked over and sat in the sand next to her. 

“Ever think about getting on a boat and sailing out to the horizon. And never coming back.” Ellie asked as She avoided eye contact with Nick.

“Elle, you know I did that for 8 years.” Nick laughed, starring at Ellie, “Why didn’t you tell me about the Russian.”

Ellie glanced at him and sighed, “Why would I share about a dark time with you. I’m not even your type.”

Nick glanced at her. “When I said that. What I meant is you are too good for me. Babe, you are way outside my league. However, in all my travels and all the women I met. You are the one, the one I’ve been looking for. You are not my type, but you are everything I want. Everything I need. And if you want to sail off into the horizon. Babe, I’d go to the end of the earth with you.”

Ellie felt tears slip from her eyes and forgot to breathe. She looked at Nick and only love shown in her eyes.

Nick reached out to cup her cheek, and Ellie leaned forward to touch her forehead to his. 

“Ellie, I love you,” Nick whispered.

Ellie smiled as if the heavens opened up, and Nick was an angel. 

“I love you too, Nick.” Ellie breathed all the while leaning forward to press a kiss on his lips. 

They watched the sunset and when they walked back up the beach. Nick wrapped Ellie in a long hug, then spun her around. Ellie’s laughter tinkled over the waves, and for the first time in a long time, Ellie felt needed. The fire and gravity swirled around the couple, and everyone who saw them saw longevity, love, and light.


End file.
